Searching for Love
by GleanyOwl
Summary: What if Bella and Edward didn't only have one child but three: JacobII, Anthony and Lizzie. Lizzie got lost right after birth. The Cullens find her again 15 years later. Will they be able to gain her trust and how will they react when they find out about her disease?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

Edward's POV

My dear Bella, there she was, lying on the operating table, in front of me. I had to save her live once more. This was not the problem. The problem was actually, that this time I would have to hurt her to save her.

I had to cut open her belly, so I could get EJ out of her. I had been so scared, that this pregnancy would kill her and now she seemed so near to death. Her body was jerking and twitching. She was turning blue and her eyes wide and staring. "CPR", I demanded of Jacob. "I've got to get him out before…", before he killed her, but I couldn't say this aloud.

I heard another crack of shattering bones, "Her spine". I reacted immediately, and pressed my mouth against her abdomen. My vampire teeth cut through her womb uterus, like a knife through butter. This was when I heard Bella cough again, she was back. I shoved my hands into her uterus to get EJ out there.

But NO this couldn't be true, I felt more than one body under my hands. I dragged out the first of them, a little cute baby boy with black tousled hair and golden eyes. As I wanted to lay him aside, I heard Bella, asking for him "Let me…, Give him to me". I handed him carefully to her, and got out the second baby. One more baby boy, with bronze coloured curls, and also golden eyes.

And then suddenly everything happened at once. She gasped in pain, EJ, the first, (He's going to get a real name, but not by now) had bitten her. Of course he was half vampire, he needed blood, how could I've forgotten that?! I took him away from her, and handed them both to Rosalie, who had just gotten back together with Carlisle, able to control herself again and him back from the hunt.

"Edward, go ahead with the CPR", he ordered, taking the control, "I'll get the baby". I bent over her, her face looking pale and her eyes white. How could I have allowed this? I had really thought she could bear one baby. But three?! Never.

"I got her, Edward. I'll take care of the baby girl, you need to inject the venom. There is nothing more we can do for her." , commanded Carlisle. I didn't even look up, as I stung the syringe right into Bella's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**15 years later**

Lizzies POV

"Beep Beep Beep", made my alarm. I growled and punched the snooze button maybe a little too hard as it fell on the ground. I got up and threw on some clothes, blue jeans a green shirt with a cardigan and a pair of sneakers. I could already hear Sofia call for me out of our kitchen. "I'm coming…" , actually she wanted me to call her mom, but somehow it didn't seem right to me, though she was only my adoptive mother.

I had been laid in a baby hatch in Munich, as a very early preemie I didn't have such a good surviving chance, but somehow I got it. The strange thing about this had been that I had already gotten medical care and treatment by then. Nobody knew why I had been laid in this hatch, when my parents were obviously rich enough to give this to me, why couldn't they keep me?

Nearly directly I had gotten adopted by Sofia and her husband Josef together with Finn and Eva. They were my elder adoptive siblings.

I looked in my mirror, as always after getting up my hair was tousled and the bronze curls dangled around my face. I looked tired and unhealthy since I've always had pale skin and slight eye circles, they were growing more intense lately. Concealer didn't do its job anymore. My eyes were wide and green with golden sparkles all over the iris, and my lashes were long and dark. I didn't have to use that much mascara as over girls of my age but anyway I had to get downstairs for breakfast now. I was late just as every other morning before school, and there was no time left to think about make up.

I only could shovel some cornflakes in my mouth, before Finn and Eva urged me out so we would get our bus to school in time. We all went to the same school, I was in tenth grade, and Finn and Eva in twelth. They were both 17 and going to get their A levels this year.

"I heard there is going to be a new family at our school", told Eva us. "Eh?", I asked "How can a whole family go to one school? Only children visit schools". "This is what I meant", replied Eva annoyed "But there are nine kids, so I said family, you get it?". Yes, I got it, but this was really crazy. Nine children in one family, I was stunned. As if Eva saw my expression she tried to explain "They are adopted just as we are, seven of them are in our grade and two in yours." Okay adopted, this was way more logical. Well, I was as excited.

As fate willed, the two new were in my class. They were two boys actually who introduced themselves as Anthony and Jacob II. Anthony had red curls and strange golden eyes, just like his brother with the only exception that his hair was black and rather tousled than curled.

A bunch of girls couldn't resist and asked JacobII, why there was a II and he explained that this was because his Mom had been best friends with a great indian chief who helped her during birth. I guess this was a joke and nobody believed him but though I could see nearly every girl in class getting a crush on one of them or maybe even both and I couldn't blame them because they were really attractive and handsome.

But there was something else about them, I couldn't tell by now what exactly. They were a little bizarre and I felt attracted to them in a way. Not romantic, not at all, but perhaps familiar. And this was absolutely not logical, because I had never met them and I didn't know them!

Luckily and unfortunately at the same time the only two free seats were next to me. Luckily because I desperately wanted to get to know them better and unfortunately because every girl in class was now jealous on me now, and this made me bullying victim number one and I'd be right in the middle of all the attention, and this is what I really really hate. So this was going to become an indeed interesting forenoon…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lizzies POV**

"So", Mrs Burkard, our class teacher said to Anthony and JacobII, "You two can sit down next to Lizzie". As she mentioned my name, they looked across the class room to me and as they saw me they just looked kind of shocked. Anthony turned to JacobII and whispered something in his ear. And they went on whispering into each other's ear until they got to their seats.

I was slightly distraught by this. Why did they whisper? Were they being nasty about me? But how could you nasty about somebody you do not even know? Maybe I had some dirt in my face. I quickly touched my face to remove anything hanging there. But there was nothing. I stroked my hair and was really puzzled.

As they sat down they both smiled at me with a very bright smile. I was relieved. Maybe they hadn't been whispering about me. Mrs Burkard started over with her lesson and as always it was extremely boring. School wasn't difficult for me. I only had to read a paper once and I would remember it my entire life. Math problems were easy for me too. I didn't know why this was like this but I have always been a little strange. I spent the rest of the lesson looking attentive but in fact dwelling on my own thoughts.

The bell rang and I got up to change to a biology room, because this was our next lesson, as I felt someone tipping on my shoulder. Actually this person tapping on my shoulder must have spent the last lesson, holding its finger into a mini fridge under his desk, because I didn't see another way, how you could get your finger so cold. I turned around and saw Anthony. "Hey, I just wanted to ask if you could show us the way to the next classroom?" he asked. I was pleased that they had asked me and not any other girl, to show them the way, because this was the evidence that this whispering hadn't been about me or at least not about me in a negative way. "Okay", I just answered and grabbed my bag.

As we made our way to the biology tract each of them was walking one side of me, and the other girls glared at me. JacobII and Anthony didn't seem to notice and started immediately questioning me. How old I was, where I lived, who my parents were. And when I said that I got adopted, they wanted to know why. What I really didn't know either. But the oddest question was why I was living in Germany. I mean I have been born here, at least I think so, so why would you ask this?! They seemed to notice that they confused me and let it based on this. The rest of the forenoon they didn't bother me anymore.

At lunchtime I sat down with the rest of my family and their friends. I didn't have real friends, because I hated talking about make-up and the boys in our class. All those teenie things were foreign to me. And the boys at our class were just immature and annoying. It was easier to talk to the friends of my siblings or nobody than with my class mates. Perhaps that makes me autistic, but I don't care.

As I began eating my salad, I saw them walking through the cafeteria, a girl with long brown hair, another one with short black hair, looking a little bit like a pixie and being very short and one with blond hair looking like a topmodel. And four boys, one looking a little bit like a bear, just because he had so many muscles and broad shoulders, another blond one, and one with bronze hair, looking a little bit younger and lankier but through not less muscular, and the last one just OMG. He had darker skin, like a native American and a body like a bodybuilder. I have never in my life seen someone with so many muscles! They were walking together with JacobII and Anthony so probably they were the rest of the Cullens. They were talking to each other intensely, but quiet and sat down all together at one table.

"And how are the two little Cullens?"asked Finn me, "Are they as reserved as the rest of them. I think they didn't speak a word to one of us". "Um," I mumbled. I didn't want to inform them about their unusual interest in me, so I just went on with my salad and glanced at their table. They weren't eating, only sitting there and observing the cafeteria. Suddenly my eyes met with the ones of the one with the bronze hair. I looked away quickly but could still feel his eyes on me. I got up, brought my dishes away and left the cafeteria.

I waited outside the cafeteria and leaned against a wall, those Cullens were so confusing. I had to find out more about them, who they were and where they came from because Cullen is not a German name. I would ask Jake or Anthony tomorrow, because today I wouldn't meet them anymore. Our last to lessons were Sports and girls and boys were separated in this subject. I decided to get my gym back from my locker.

When I locked my locker again after getting my things out of it, I saw the pixie girl and the one with long brown hair standing next to me. "Huuh, you scared me, I didn't hear you coming"

"Sorry," Pixie excused them, "We only wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Alice, and this is Bella".

"Okay, hi I'm Lizzie. Nice to meet you. So you're the sisters of Anthony and JacobII?"

"Nice to meet you, too. And, yes, we are the sisters, but only adopted ones," Bella replied, but she didn't seem happy with this, when she said it. Maybe she didn't like to be adopted.

"I'm adopted too," I explained, "I think my adopted siblings are in your grade"

"Finn and Eva?" I nodded "Yes they are actually".

The bell rang, "Oh, I have to go," I recognized and gave them a last smile. They were nice, perhaps we would become friends, it would be great.

Sport was nothing, but a torture. We played handball and no team wanted to have me. Nearly everyone tried to hit my head with the ball and not the goal. I was happy when the lesson had finished and I could take the bus home where I would press a cooling pack against my head and do my homework. Hopefully I would be able to find out more about the Cullens tomorrow.


End file.
